The described invention relates in general to electrical connectors, and more specifically to an insulated housing that includes multiple crush ribs for securely retaining a positive lock receptacle that has been inserted into the insulated housing.
Receptacle connectors are commonly used devices in various electronics applications. Such devices typically include two primary components: (i) a terminal or receptacle for receiving and terminating a wire; and (ii) a housing for receiving the receptacle. When properly assembled, a de-insulated wire is inserted into the receptacle, and the receptacle is inserted into the housing. A protective cap may be placed over the housing to enclose the wire and receptacle. The assembly is then connected (i.e., mated) to another wire or electrical device, as may be appropriate.
Certain receptacles are designed as “positive lock” receptacles and include unique characteristics such as reduced mating forces and a large locking dimple on flexible latch. This locking feature acknowledges proper mating with an audible “snap” of the locking dimple into a corresponding mating aperture. This design enhances safety and reliability of the mated pair for isolated and hard to reach areas. Until the release latch is depressed manually the receptacle cannot be removed from the housing. Thus, the potential of exposed live parts or disruption of critical circuitry due to improperly seated or accidentally removed terminals is greatly reduced. However, in certain situations, the assembled connector may be under considerable force or tension that can result in the receptacle being pulled loose from the housing, even in the presence of a positive lock configuration. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for a housing that includes certain additional structural features for effectively retaining the receptacle within the housing following assembly of the receptacle connector.